videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Alle Battle-Royale-Spiele, die auf der E3 zu sehen waren
Lange hat es nicht gedauert, bis beim populären Spielegenre „Battle Royale“ ein gewisser Sättigungseffekt aufgetreten ist. PUBG und Fortnite dominieren derzeit den Markt, und Neuzugänge wie Radical Heights haben Schwierigkeiten, sich ein Stück vom Kuchen zu sichern. Der Trend geht jedoch ungebremst weiter, denn auf der diesjährigen E3 gab es erneut eine Menge Battle-Royale-Spiele zu sehen. Wir haben sie für euch gesammelt: PUBG - Neue Maps und Waffen thumb|center|670 px PUBG war nicht das erste Spiel im Battle-Royale-Genre, aber definitiv der erste große Hit. Inzwischen kann der Titel nicht mehr mit dem weltweiten Erfolg von Fortnite mithalten, aber trotzdem wagen sich noch Millionen von Spielern täglich auf das Schlachtfeld. Um diese bei der Stange zu halten, wurden auf der E3 gleich zwei neue Karten sowie neue Waffen und ein ballistischer Schild gezeigt. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass das Phänomen PUBG in absehbarer Zeit an Schwung verliert. Fortnite - Unsanfte Landung auf der Switch thumb|center|670 px Die Ankündigung der bereits verfügbaren Switch-Version von Fortnite wurde von einem Skandal überschattet: Wer seinen Epic-Account mit einer PS4 verknüpft hat, kann diesen auf der Nintendo Switch nicht mehr nutzen und muss einen neuen erstellen. Glück im Unglück für Nintendo: Die Community sieht den Fehler ganz klar bei Sony, weshalb sich der Zorn der Online-Community hauptsächlich dort entlädt. Das Ausmaß der Entrüstung hilft hoffentlich dabei, die beiden Unternehmen zu einer Lösung zu bewegen. Rapture Rejects - Endzeit im Comic-Stil thumb|center|670 px Ein erfrischend neuer Eintrag für das Battle-Royale-Genre ist der Titel Rapture Rejects. Die zweidimensionale Variante des beliebten Formats basiert auf dem beliebten Webcomic „Cyanide & Happiness“ und verspricht vor allem Kurzweiligkeit und Humor. Ob der Titel tatsächlich etwas taugt, muss sich noch zeigen, aber die Prämisse hat Potential. Realm Royale - Neues Spiel, neues Glück thumb|center|670 px Und der Preis für den generischsten Spielenamen im Genre geht an … Realm Royale. Entwickler Hi-Rez versucht sich nach Ausflügen in das MOBA- und Helden-Shooter-Genre nun ebenfalls an Battle Royale. Dabei bedient sich das Studio thematisch sehr beim vorherigen Titel Paladins. Der Twist in diesem Battle Royale: Charakterklassen mit einzigartigen Fähigkeiten. Ob Realm Royale zur Genre-Konstante wird oder ähnlich wie vorherige Hi-Rez-Experimente wieder von der Bildfläche verschwindet, wird sich zeigen müssen. Mavericks: Proving Grounds - Go big or go home thumb|center|670 px Hundert Spieler pro Match? Wie wäre es stattdessen mal mit tausend? Mavericks: Proving Grounds wagt das Experiment und will die Spieleranzahl pro Match deutlich erhöhen. Das ambitionierte Projekt von Automaton Games (Deceit) verspricht eine „fotorealistische Welt“ für bis zu tausend Spieler in einer Instanz. Ob und wie das Ganze angesichts der bereits bei hundert Spielern auftauchenden Probleme funktionieren soll, erfahren wir sobald die geschlossene Beta startet. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII - Blackout oder Breakout-Hit thumb|center|670 px Die Call-of-Duty-Reihe ist zweifelsohne das Franchise, das bisher die höchste Anzahl an Spielmodi geboten hat. Von „Search and Destroy“ bis „Zombie Survival“ hat die Serie wirklich alles zumindest einmal ausprobiert, und immer die Modi behalten, die bei der Community gut ankamen. Da ist es also nur logisch, dass Entwickler Treyarch mit dem „Blackout“-Modus auch einen Ausflug in das Battle-Royale-Genre macht. Wird der Spielmodus ein dauerhafter Eintrag im Line-up der Serie, oder handelt es sich um eine Verschwendung von Entwicklungszeit? Im Oktober werden wir uns selbst überzeugen können. Battlefield V - der ideale BR-Kandidat? thumb|center|670 px Große Maps? Check. Ein großes Waffenarsenal? Check. Durchdachte Squad-Mechaniken? Check! Eigentlich ist Battlefield V der ideale Kandidat für einen Battle-Royale-Modus – auch wenn große Teile der Community dies anders zu sehen scheinen. Ein Battle Royale mit der grafischen und spielerischen Kraft der Frostbite-Engine und der Produktionsqualität eines AAA-Shooters von DICE könnte durchaus ein Hit werden. Die Frage ist nur, ob es das Grundspiel überschatten wird, oder ob die Spielerschaft lieber bei Altbewährtem bleibt. Eine langfristige Koexistenz der beiden Spielmodi scheint unwahrscheinlich. Welcher Titel interessiert dich am meisten? Oder hast du schon die Nase voll von Battle Royale? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Hauptseite